The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show
The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show is an hour long package show produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1980 for ABC Saturday mornings. The program contained segments from Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and Richie Rich. The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo shorts represent the sixth series in the Scooby-Doo franchise. This was the only Hanna-Barbera package series for which Scooby-Doo was given second billing and is also notable for being Richie Rich's debut in animation. Overview Richie Rich Richie Rich's adventures are sorted into four different segments: *Richie Rich Riches – This segment deals with threats to the Rich family or more specifically Richie. *Richie Rich Treasure Chest – Segments that revolve around Dollar and/or Cadbury. *Richie Rich Gems – Short segments for humor like the "Wing Dings" of Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. *Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures – This segment deals with Richie Rich and his friends fighting master criminals, aliens, and other threats to the world. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo This series was the first in which Daphne, Velma and Fred were discarded. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were the featured characters in this program. The trio headed the Fearless Detective Agency which traveled throughout the world solving mysteries. Cast *Dick Beals – Reggie Van Dough *Bill Callaway – Professor Keanbean *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Nancy Cartwright – Gloria Glad *Joan Gerber – Irona the Robot Maid, Mrs. Rich *Christian Hoff – Pee Wee, Freckles *Stanley Jones – Mr. Rich, Cadbury the Butler *Sparky Marcus – Richie Rich *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo *Robert Ridgely – Collector *Frank Welker – Dollar the Dog, Dr. Blemish, Suavo Episodes With the exception of the "Richie Rich Gems", each episode featured three Scooby-Doo segments and three Richie Rich segments between them. The episodes that contain Scooby-Doo cartoon segments that are repeats from earlier episodes are noted in the following list with “rr” used to indicate where a previously aired cartoon was rerun. Season 1 Episode 1 (November 8, 1980) *"A Close Encounter With A Strange Kind" *"The Robotnappers" *"A Fit Night Out For Bats" *"Piggy Bank Prank" *"The Chinese Food Factory" *"Muscle Beach" Episode 2 (November 15, 1980) *"Scooby's Desert Dilemma" *"The Rare Scare" *"The Old Cat and Mouse Game" *"Kitty Sitter" *"Stowaways" *"One of Our Aircraft Carriers is Missing" Episode 3 (November 22, 1980) *"Mummy's the Word" *"Silence is Golden" *"Hang in There, Scooby" *"The Shocking Lady Strikes Again" *"Stuntman Scooby" *"Spring Cleaning" Episode 4 (November 29, 1980) *"Scooby's Ding-A-Ling Circus" *"The Kangaroo Hop" *"Scooby's Fantastic Island" *"Car Wash" *"Long John Scrappy" *"The Blur" Episode 5 (December 6, 1980) *"Scooby's Bull Fright" *"Irona Versus Demona" *"Scooby Ghosts West" *"Chef's Surprise" *"A Bungle in the Jungle" *"The Snow Bounders" Episode 6 (December 13, 1980) *"Scooby's Fun Zone" *"The Abominable Snow Plan" *"Swamp Witch" *"Miss Robot America" *"Sir Scooby and the Black Knight" *"Constructo" Episode 7 (December 20, 1980) *"Waxworld" *"The Greatest Invention in the World" *"Scooby in Wonderland" *"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bug" *"Scrappy's Birthday" *"Counterfeit Dollar" Episode 8 (December 27, 1980) *"South Seas Scare" *"Mystery Mountain" *"Scooby's Swiss Miss" *"Poor Little Richbillies" *"Alaskan King Coward" *"Chowhound" Episode 9 (January 3, 1981) *"Et Tu, Scoob?" *"Wiped Out" *"Soggy Bog Scooby" *"Welcome Uncle Cautious" *"Scooby Gumbo" *"Disaster Master" Episode 10 (January 10, 1981) *"Way Out Scooby" *"T.V. Dollar" *"Strongman Scooby" *"Disappearing Dignitaries" *"Moonlight Madness" *"The Most Unforgettable Butler" Episode 11 (January 17, 1981) *"Dog Tag Scooby" *"Prankster Beware" *"Scooby at the Center of the World" *"Clothes Make the Butler" *"Scooby's Trip to Ahz" *"Phantom of the Movies" Episode 12 (January 24, 1981) *"A Fright At the Opera" *"Cave Boy Richie" *"Robot Ranch" *"Young Irona" *"Surprised Spies" *"The Great Charity Train Robbery" Episode 13 (January 31, 1981) *"The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers" *"Baseball Dollar" *"Scooby Dooby Guru" *"The Sinsiter Sports Spectacular" *"Scooby and the Bandit" *"It's No Giggling Matter" Season 2 Episode 14 (September 19, 1981) *"Scooby Nocchio" *"Space Shark" *"Lighthouse Keeper Scooby" *"The Chef's Watch Dog" *"Scooby's Roots" *"Schoolhouse Romp" Episode 15 (September 26, 1981) *"Scooby's Escape From Atlantis" *"Richie of the Round Table" *"Excalibur Scooby" *"I Want My Mummy" *"Scooby Saves the World" *"Canine Cadet" Episode 16 (October 3, 1981) *"Scooby Dooby Goo" *"Voodoo Island" *"Rickshaw Scooby" *"Tooth is Stranger than Fiction" *"Scooby's Luck of the Irish" *"Butlering Made Easy" Episode 17 (October 10, 1981) *"Backstage Scooby" *"A Special Talent" *"Scooby's House of Mystery" *"Villains Incorporated" *"Sweet Dreams Scooby" *"Bye-Bye Baby" Episode 18 (October 17, 1981) *"Scooby-Doo 2000" *"Rich Mice" *"Punk Rock Scooby" *"King Bee" *"Canine to Five" *"Chilly Dog" Episode 19 (October 24, 1981) *"Hardhat Scooby" *"Money Talks" *"Hothouse Scooby" *"Mischief Movie" *"Pigskin Scooby" *"An Ordinary Day" Episode 20 (October 31, 1981) *"Sopwith Scooby" *"Dog Gone" *"Tenderbigfoot" *"Carnival Man" *"Scooby and the Beanstalk" *"The Day the Estate Stood Still" Episode 21 (November 7, 1981) *"rr" *"Around the World on Eighty Cents" *"rr" *"No Substitute for a Watch Dog" *"rr" *"Robot Robber" Home Release On May 20, 2008, Warner Home Video released The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume 1 on DVD for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection Region 1 for the first time. It features cartoons from the first seven episodes but alters the segments order from the original air-date order. It is unknown when Warner Home Video will plan to release the remaining 14 of the show's episodes on an upcoming DVD set. Category:Scooby-Doo Series Category:1980s shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang